


How are you so warm?

by Rupphire18



Category: Warm Bodies (2013), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupphire18/pseuds/Rupphire18
Summary: Sayaka walks as one of the deceased along side her  bestfriend that keeps her company , but somethings been off about their whole predicament, they’re corpse ,so why are they starting to feel and why are they still conscious? Things get more chaotic when Sayaka falls for a blue eyed beauty that left her breathless and feeling warm?   (Warm bodies au)
Relationships: Igarashi Sayaka/Momobami Kirari, Ikishima Midari/Jabami Yumeko, Momobami Ririka/Saotome Mary
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like the fic , I just thought kirasaya in the warm bodies au would be so cute!! Let me know what you think and if you see any typos please let me know:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to be a warm bodies au but does not fully follow the story line :) just wanted to make that clear because there are parts that have nothing to do with the movie :)

The sound of loud groans and shuffling filled the air as many bodies bumped into each other, some moved in groups , and some individually. A certain purple haired girl walking amongst them .

Well more like shuffled .

‘Everything was as it always was ‘Sayaka thought  
The atmosphere was as depressing as it looked. Colorless and dull .  
  
‘As the world fell into chaos , and the sickness spread , many had been turned into these reanimated corpse . No motive, emotionless and carnal .

They now lived to kill and eat .  
It was illogical , there was no reason and it made no sense , we’re here to - ‘

“OouFf”

Dull purple eyes shifted to the familiar corpse that had bumped into her purposely , when she looked up her eye twitched , it was none other than her bestfriend Midari .

The two girls had quickly taken a liking to each other , they both were the same age and had liked the company . Midari sometimes protected Sayaka and Sayaka cared for Midari , since the girl had a nack for getting into trouble .

  
Sayaka continued to look forward letting out a groan of acknowledgement and continued on to nowhere in particular. She just walked aimlessly until they got to an area they liked .   
  
As the purple haired girl moved on , her companion followed shuffling along side her and letting out groans of her own .

  
~‘ so let me fill you in .. , my names Sayaka Igarashi and the girl following me as you know is Midari Ikishima . Ever since this whole apocalypse ordeal went down we’ve been turned into these corpse that should have no reason being alive , so to speak .  
  
Everyday is always the same. We leave the airport which is where we currently reside in , go hunting , eat anything with a heartbeat and return just to repeat the cycle .  
  
Before all of this , I was one of the smartest students in my academy , I always had the best scores , i was accepted into the highest colleges which I was still choosing which one to attend after I graduated , I’m 18 or at least was when this whole pandemic went down , and now I’m this thing with no meaning .

I’ve always abided to the laws of logic but this is anything but. It just makes no sense ’  
Sayaka and Midari eventually had to walk through an area they dreaded . A hall where these things beyond them resided . Things there kind were wary about , you could even say afraid of . 

**Bonies**

  
‘Yes humans feared Sayakas kind but there are always things that will one up you and that was these things .  
  
Bonies where exactly what you’d think of when you hear there names . Corpse with no skin , just bones and whatever it is that keeps them together , they are terrifying.  
Sayakas made sure to try and avoid them as much as possible but they were always around in the darkest corners , and when they set there sights on you , there was no escaping ‘

Sayaka and Midari eyed the bonies in the corner trying to keep there distance but this hall was the only way to get to the area they were headed .Midari was glaring at said bonies , even Midari hated those things and that’s saying something .   
  
Sayaka had kept Midari from prodding at her skin and becoming one of them, which was difficult because it was well Midari ....

Midari had previously lost her eye due to a hunting accident and wouldn’t stop messing with it so Sayaka had made her wear a patch to keep her from damaging it any farther . 

Thanks to the purple haired girl Midari stayed intact .   
  
Once Sayaka and Midari made it through the hall they filed into a group which were apparently about to head off to hunt , Sayaka and Midari grouped up with them but still stuck together .

  
“Sayakuh , I-I’m b-bored ...” Midari groaned out

“Fo-cus M-midariii , we h-have to pay attention“ Sayaka looked pointedly at Midari to which the one eyed girl looked back with a smug grin and a roll of her only eye . 

  
“I always am ready “  
Both where surprised when they first found out they could communicate to an extent . More like broken English and gruff exchanges , but it was still pretty useful .

  
As soon as the deceased group entered the old high school they heard voices to which riled them all up , their group was made up of around 12 other zombies so making sure they get to eat is always a challenge .

They were getting closer and closer , Midaris mouth was practically salivating, she loved the risk of the hunt and the meal afterwards , safe to say Midari was looking forward to it .

Sayaka would have thought it was disgusting and inhumane when she was living but she was too hungry to care , not to mention that she was deceased and they had to eat too so she really had no choice...“Ready Sayaka?” Midari had grinned eye crazed and ready for the oncoming attack .  
“Careful please” Sayaka whispered out 

She knew how Midari got with these things and the bullet holes attract maggots and Sayaka wasn’t fond of them and picking them out was a pain in the ass .   
  
The voices of their future meal grew louder and Sayaka was starting to feel the adrenaline or whatever the feeling she was currently Experiencing was.

At first glance Sayaka looked to be scrawny and easy to take down , but that was usually the downfall to all her meals, they would underestimate her and before they had a chance to realize there mistake , Sayaka was already on top of them digging in ,

Not only was the small girl fast but tactical , unlike Midari who just bashed there heads in....but it got the job done regardless .   
  
The only thing keeping them from there meal was a closed door , but that wouldn’t last long. Sayaka and Midari got into position as one of the bigger guys of the group , Jun Sayaka thinks barreled towards the door and caved it in .   
  
Sayaka and Midari sprung into action as the rest of the herd filed into the room eagerly. The sound of guns firing and screams filled the air as the dead attacked the living one after another of there deceased acquaintances were shot down but the humans were starting to struggle and slow . Becoming sloppy with there attacks .  
  
Midari rounded a desk and barreled into a brown haired teenager , affectively knocking the gun out of his hand , and with a snarl she bashed his head in and started eating .  
  
Sayaka on her end came up behind a women with blonde whitish hair and red eyes , she was quite tall but Sayaka didn’t care , she threw herself onto the women’s back and bit down into her neck full force taking the women down with her and immediately starting to eat while shoving some of her victims brains into her Pockets for later .   
  
“SACHIKO !!Ryota!???”   
Sayaka looked up as she heard names being screamed out no doubt the names of their current meals.. as she stared she seen a girl with white hair being pulled out of the room by an angry blonde “WE WILL COME BACK FOR KIRARI BUT WE NEED TO GO RIRIKA!! YUMEKO LETS GO NOW!!” The blonde had taken down many of the walking dead. They were then followed by a black haired women with red eyes she assumed was Yumeko , and Midari was quickly gaining on her . 

Sayaka slowly stood up to attack once again when she locked eyes with a women that took her breath away . So to speak .   
The girl had the brightest blue eyes Sayaka had ever seen and her monochrome white hair was just as astonishing. The girl look worried as she called out for a girl named Ririka .   
  
Could that have been the girl the blonde dragged out Sayaka thought? Nonetheless Sayaka felt warmth overtake her face and she slowly started walking towards the white haired girl . 

Once the girl noticed her blue eyes flared and pointed a gun at the purple haired girl firing the last two rounds . Sayaka dodged the first bullet ,but was clipped in her shoulder by the last one . ‘Dam that was gonna be annoying to clean later , but at least it wasn’t bleeding ‘ Once Sayaka got close the white haired woman fell to the ground . Sayaka didn’t know what got into her but she slowly approached the girl and put a finger to her mouth .

”shhhh, they’ll hear y-you” 

The white haired girls eyes widened and backed herself into the corner . Sayaka couldn’t help but be entranced by the beauty before her , she then stuttered noticing that the remaining dead where heading back already , 

Sayaka spoke before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth

“come w-with me , I -I can keep you safe” 

Sayaka didn’t know what was running through her head but she just knew that the emotions she was feeling at the moment were foreign to her , but she could lie , that without a doubt the blue eyed girl in front of her was gorgeous. 

With one last look of shock Kirari warily nodded and reached out for Sayakas hand ,

“Ok ...let’s go “   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!! I do plan on fixing this up more since this was done on my phone and was a little hard to correct , please let me know for any typos


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiraris got no choice but to follow Sayaka , not sure if she should trust her but she didn’t eat her and kept her from being anothers lunch so...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warm bodies au but I am changing certain scenes so if it goes off track just go along with it , but for the majority it will be following the original movie and to those who are back and commented , thank you so much I appreciate it a lot❤️ (So this chapter is more of kiraris POV )

**kiraris POV**

“Its merely a suggestion Soatome , you could use some lotion once in a while , it’ll help your skin glow. Times like this make it very difficult for self care and a little goes a long way , don’t you think so my dear cousin?”Kirari looked towards Yumeko who just hummed in amusement . 

A smug smile graced kiraris features. 

Mary scoffed while glaring at Kirari.

“Shut your ass up Kirari, my skin is fine , I mean your sister definitely thinks so , don’t you Riri?~ “ 

Ririka had stopped looking through one of the desk drawers when she heard Mary speak her name and blushed .

“Y-you have very nice skin Mary.., Kirari stop provoking her please “

With that kirari just rolled her eyes , 

“Whatever you say riri but you know what I’m talking about , you blemish easily as well ..” 

Mary scowled “does everything gotta be a Jab with you , don’t be jealous cuz your ass is single “

The blonde looked away pleased with her self.

Kirari did not look amused and just turned towards Yumeko who was trying to open the a door that led to another room . Ryota stood behind her holding her bag .

They had gone out to look for any type of useful supplies and Kirari had been the one to suggest it , it gets really boring especially when she has to repeat the same routine daily , you eventually get sick of it , and kirari had a nack for being persuasive and getting what she wants. 

Her bright blue eyes scanned the room and making sure to find every possible exit , which there were only two . 

She watched as Sachiko was opening Cabnets that contained beakers and viles, as far as Kirari could tell , this was a science classroom but they had to search it regardless .

Her blue orbs then trailed to Yumeko who had found a first aid kit , Ryota congratulated her , he always did remind her of a lost puppy , always by her side but if yumeko had a problem with it she would have said so .  


Finally her eyes landed on her twin sister , her other half , with the blonde mongrol of a girlfriend . As much as her and Mary fought she knew they came to an agreement when it came to ririka , they both cared deeply for the girl and had learned to get along to an extent , but that didn’t stop kirari constantly teasing the blonde , she had a tendency to get angry quite fast and that amused kirari making things less dull . 

“Kirari we got the door open , I think there’s another room after this one too!” Sachiko has broke the door open with her crowbar and waited for said momobami to come over .

Kirari had held the straps to her backpack tightly and walked over to the room .

The first thing she noticed was how drastically different the room was compared to the one before , this one was a complete mess, it had looked ransacked and it showed from the busted open windows

“This room looks like shit , I don’t think there’s anything useful in here , let’s move on “

Mary had spoken pretty loudly to the point even Ririka had to shush her .

“ I don’t think that’s a good idea Mary “ Ryota tried to voice his opinion but stopped when himand the rest of the group heard light groans and shuffling . 

The group froze and slowly started pulling out their weapons ,Kirari , Ririka and Yumeko both had basic handguns, while Mary carried a shotgun , Sachiko had opted to use her crowbar and Ryota a revolver . 

The noises got louder and closer while their stomachs dropped .

Kirari had looked right at Ririka and both nodded in way to comfort each other . 

They both were always worried for one another , they were not only sisters but twins , and Kirari knew that Mary would take care of her sister but she also knew that Ririka was more than capable of taking care of herself . 

Before another word could be let out from the group the door was barreled down , a large zombie followed by many more quickly spilling into the room . 

Kirari had reacted immediately putting a bullet through the large zombies skull watching him drop with a heavy thud , as the rest of kiraris group had started shooting.  
  
Quickly getting split up as the zombies just kept coming , it should have been easy to take care of ,  but the room wasn’t exactly the easiest to maneuver , and they had to jump over some of the desk as they were being pressed back . Kirari had looked over to her sister but had her attention diverted by a pained scream from Ryota , the brunette boy had been tackled roughly and was soon being torn into by a zombie with an eyepatch. 

Her attention being pulled away just in time to see Sachiko being dropped to the ground, Kirari had yelled out the girls name but it was already to late , kirari couldn’t see exactly what happened since there were to many of the dead already surrounding Sachiko , there wasn’t anything Kirari could do for her now though. 

Kirari scowled as she shot at the dead dropping 3 more bodies and looked to see Mary holding onto her sisters hand while also trying to fire her shotgun ,still managing to shoot down many of the dead but were quickly being surrounded as well . 

Mary had dropped her gun and grabbed Ririka dragging her out towards a door way , while yelling out for kirari and yumeko to follow but kirari knew she wouldn’t be able to follow out the way that her sister and the rest went through . The dead had already followed them out leaving no choice but to leave Kirari.

Kirari knows they would try there best to get her out but right now they had to worry about themselves .

‘Please make sure my sister gets home safely ‘kirari thought , she didn’t use that word often either .

She had then been taken from her thoughts as a particular zombie had entered her line of sight , something was off about this one though, she looked like the others but held an air of intelligence to her but kirari brushed it off just as fast as she thought it . 

She’s just another corpse who had the mistake of attacking her and her friends .

Kirari aimed her gun at the short girl who looked at her in way kirari could not describe , she had dark purple hair that looked to be in the girls way , she was small compared to the other corpse , had a thin red hoodie with a purple shirt beneath it and a skirt that reached her knees . She must have been getting out of school when she turned kirari thought . 

She then fired the first shot to , Kiraris surprise the corpse dodged . ‘How could she have don’t that? These corpse shouldn’t even know what a gun is?’ 

The second bullet had clipped the corpse and as the girl got closer gun aimed dead center to the deceased girls forehead kirari fired but the gun clicked and nothing came out .

Dread filled Kiraris stomach as she fell backwards cornered into the side of a desk , the purple haired girl was right in front of her and Kirari stared right back , she wasn’t going to die and give this thing the pleasure of seeing her frightened . But nothing came. 

The corpse leaned forward her dull eyes where actually quite captivating and to Kiraris surprise and utter horror it spoke .

“C-come with me , I can k-keep you safe..”

Kiraris eyes widened , never had she ever heard the walking dead speak let alone show any signs of awareness. 

But she didn’t have a choice , either risk getting eaten or go along with whatever this zombie wants .

With a pause of hesitation kirari had finally nodded while letting out a breath 

“Okay let’s go “ 

with that the corpse had dragged her bloody hands on kirarischeeks and smeared them in the white haired girls clothes 

Kirari couldn’t help but think the zombie looks embarrassed as she touched the white haired girls face 

Before she could say anything else her stomach dropped as the zombie with an eyepatch roughly threw herself onto the purple haired zombies back childishly 

‘What the hell is going on kirari thought ‘

“S-Sayakah!! THAT WAS F-FUN !!!!” The zombie screeched 

But stopped as her golden eye narrowed at noticing kiraris presence and leaned into kiraris kneck to take a deep sniff, satisfied she pulled away 

“F-finally got your self a girlfriend Sayakah!”

The zombie with the eyepatch let out a wheezing laugh and had turned to walk out out and looking expectantly at the zombie Sayaka ? Kirari thinks , that’s what that girl had just called her at least .

Sayaka had been looking at Kirari and hadn’t noticed she was staring until kirari cleared her throat. The shorter girl jolted and turned signaling for kirari to follow 

“p-play along ....” Sayaka had breathed out and kirari had put her arms out in front of her and groaned dramatically until Sayaka turned around and looked displeased

“too much .... and that’s o-offensive “ but nonetheless the shorter girl turned around as she had once again looked flustered 

‘Interesting ‘ Kirari thought ‘ she knows she shouldn’t have been intrigued and more worried about getting back but this is extremely odd , and kirari could not comprehend the last 15 minutes of the events that occurred .  
  
She just knew this was gonna be one hell of a ride if she survived it at least , not to mention that the shorter girl Sayaka was quite cute ..... yeah kirari doesn’t know how she’s gonna explain that but the small zombie girl infatuated her .  
  
She had followed the group for about 4 miles when they finally made it to there destination, kiraris heart once again dropped to her stomach once she noticed the hundreds of dead that walked aimlessly and she was being led right into the heart of it by this strange girl.

Sayaka had looked back at her and kirari couldn’t help but look nervous , this was a very extreme situation, one wrong move and kirari could be ripped to shreds by these things . 

Sayaka then stopped and spoke to kirari in her broken English . 

‘I-I’m going to m-my plane ‘ Sayaka had said this to the zombie bearing the eyepatch , the girl turned to look at Sayaka and kirari noticed a shiny object in Midaris had and the blue eyed girl immediately recognized it as Ryotas gun .

She looked at the zombie with the gun and noticed she was staring back , she thinks I’m dead right kirari thought to herself? Weirdo .... kirari thought but was taken from her thoughts as Sayaka turned towards a large plane and made her way up ,opening the door and expecting kirari to go in . 

Kirari took one last look at the walking dead behind her and entered sayakas plane .   
“Such a gentlewoman “ Kirari cooed 

Sayaka had looked mildly confused and slightly flustered as Kirari walked by and complimented her , she didn’t even know what to say ....

‘this whole situation made no sense but the least Kirari could do until she gets out of here is have some fun , and Sayaka has caught the blue eyed girls full attention .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought !!!!! And if I should continue with this fic? I’m not the best at writing but I love kirasaya and wanted to add to their tag:)


End file.
